Innocent Game
by Joey nitro
Summary: there's not a lot of gus/justin fics so here we go


Title:Innocent Game?

Author:Joey nitro

Genre:Romance

Warnings:Guy/guy deal with it or don't read

Pairings:Gus/Justin there is not a lot of gus/justin stories out there so i'm going to make them

There was a normal Saturday silence surrounding the Kinney mansion, and everything was normal.

Apart from one blonde walking up the driveway.

Brian had been lucky enough to glance up from his work out of the window, in time to see his past lover.

He is at my home.

He saved his work, brian launched himself from his chair, and walked, or rather jogged, down the stairs, got the door open before sunshine could ring it.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, so much for a warm welcome'. I was just thinking' if you and gus wanted to do anything' 'cause the others are all doing' stuff, an I'm bored."

Something about the shifty look in justin's eyes made brian sure that he wasn't telling the full truth, but he sucked at lying anyway, so it didn't matter too much

"You were bored, so you decided to grace me and gus with your presence?"

"Yeah how about it."

"Well, you can take your idea and-"

"Dad, who in the fuck are you talking to?"

Flinching when the blonde grin grew even wider, brian yelled over his shoulder,

"Nobody, don't worry ."

But it was too late, as the sixteen-year-old had already seen justin.

"Justin! What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was thinking' if you and Mr Grumpy here want to do anything'?

"Really? Can we, dad? Please?"

Brian turned to avoid his son's eyes, only to find Justin doing the same thing with his.

"Yeah, please brian?"

"Fine. Whatever. But I've got work to do. Justin leaves at, or rather before five, and gus you can't leave here because you have to be ready to leave for your spa day thing with your mom. Ok?"

"Sure thing, dad."

"You got it, brian."

While brian retreated to his room, Justin put his back on the door.

"So, squirt, what do you want to do".

"Soccer i like it a lot?"

"Ok then."

"And don't call me squirt!"

"Right, kid."

They started walking towards the backyard, where gus picked up the ball, and started to warm up, by kicking it between Justin and himself.

"Or kid."

"Fine, monster."

"Or monster.

"Fine, gussy."

There was no protest to that one, and Justin watched as the teen showed off his soccer moves, which were a lot better then anything Justin came up with.

Gussy it is.

After three games, Justin had yet to score.

"Aww, come on, gussy! This isn't even funny any more! Let me score, for pride's sake!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

Justin pulled out the most lethal tactic he knew, the baby blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Well No! I'm better then you and you know it!"

"No, you're not! gussy, come on, please? What do you want from me?"

The teen actually seemed to think this one over, before kicking the ball back to him.

"A lot."

Justin set the ball up, faked to the left, faked to the right, faked to the right, then shot to the left.

"Like what?"

Gus caught it with ease, and head-butted it back to Justin.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Blushing, Justin turned to retrieve the ball.

Either this kid's horny as hell, or it's me. I think it's just me; I'm the adult but he is a teenager. I've gotta' stop thinking like this about a him!

"What do you think i want?"

Money?"

Gus's eyes rolled.

"Justin, look around you. Do you think that money is the thing I need?"

"Not really, but what else could a kid want?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen next month!"

"Seventeen you make me feel old!"

"Yeah. I'm older then you all seem to know. And if you care to think, what could I want?"

Silence covered them as Justin thought, and thought hard.

And missed a lot of goals.

"Argh! I give up, what is it you want gussy?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes!"

Sighing, Gus walked to the side of the field, picking up his bottle of water, and chucking Justin one.

"25,15,21."

"Huh?"

"You are clueless, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Most of the time. But don't tell your dad that, alright?"

Nodding, Gus thought some more.

"How about uoyevolI?"

"Pardon?"

"UoyevolI?"

"Huh? I don't speak any other language then this one, gussy. You may be able too, but I sure can't."

Gus giggled, then asked,

"Would you mind if I showed you?"

"Will it hurt me?"

Mokuba shrugged,

"Nope."

"Embarrass me?"

"And you cared about that since ?"

"I'll do it."

"Okay, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so. You can't move, no matter what. Ok?"

"Unless you put a snake down my pants, I really couldn't give a ...crap."

"You can swear around me Justin."

"But I don't want to gussy. You're too young for all'a that crap."

"I'm not so your eyes."

Closing his eyes, Justin braced himself, with a horrible nervousness that he couldn't stand.

Slowly, a soft wetness pressed against his mouth, in a gentle chaste kiss.

His eyes flew open, and gus took a step back, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Justin I just wanted to do that for a while now "

"Hey, it's ok. gussy, look at me."

Mokuba looked him in the eye.

"Well? What was that? Like, love, what?"

"I I think I love you."

"Well, gussy, wanna try that kiss again? I won't look this time, promise. But it might help if I sit down. Don't want you stretching too much, it could get painful."

As justin sat down, gus gaped at him.

"How can you take it that easy?"

"I Uh I've kinda liked you for ages, kid. This is pretty much what I dream about, Gussy."

"Me too "

Sitting down next to Justin,gus leant into him, and Justin placed an arm around him.

"Now, gussy, you realize that if you like me enough, we'll be going out?"

"I know that justin. For me, there's only you."

"No worries about being hassled, 'cause this makes you gay?"

"No worries. dad knows."

"your dad knows what?"

"I had a nightmare, and long story short, he woke me up, I started to hug him, calling your name. He was ready to kill you until I explained I was calling for you for protection. Then he still wanted to kill you."

"So that's why he hate's me and stuff?"

"No, he just didn't like you anymore. Now he despises you."

"Oh well, there's only one Kinney that I care about."

Smiling softly, gus looked up at Justin.

"Can I mean If we're going out "

"Hey, you can say what ya want around me, and you won't sound crazy at all."

"Well, can we, uh, kiss, um, properly? I really want to I've dreamt of this for so long Justin, please "

Cupping gus's check in his hand, Justin grinned.

"No need to ask me twice."

Slowly, Justin leant in, being careful, as this was the kid's first kiss, or proper kiss.

It only lasted a short while, but after it, gus was ecstatic.

"That.. That was so sweet! You're so cool Justin! I love you!"

"Gussy, you're amazing."

Grinning, gus leant into Justin, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Hey, you going to let me win now?"

Jumping up, gus ran to get the ball, and kicked it to Justin.

"NEVER!"

on and 25 15 21 is y o u by the way


End file.
